Percy Crackson: Lord of Chaos
by Toonrex
Summary: Percy now rules the world and chaos reigns like cats and dogs. Meanwhile Tyson goes on a date with a headless princess with samurai swords for legs. Read and review or the duck monkey with a flamethrower will get you.
1. In the Hall of Percy

Percy sat upon his throne that was made out of crystal donuts from deep within the space volcanoes eating a satyr "Grover taste like some goat with arms!" He said to Annabeth his slave girlfriend who was chained to the crystalline pastry throne by the neck, wearing a red bikini which was made from the shattered hopes and dreams of muppets, Lounging next to her boyfriend "Shall I dance for your pleasure master?" she said to Percy seductively. Before he could he answer a portal appeared from nothing much in the middle of the throne room and out from the cosmic gate came Stegon the robot stegosaurus from 65 million years in the future riding atop of the saurian mecha was Nico Di Angelo "Percy!" he shouted "I challenge thee!" he pulled out his black toilet plunger Darkplunge from deep within the bowels of the Astral Ape. Percy rose up from his throne and withdrew his umbrella guitar sword "You will rue the day you ate cereal!" he roared.

Percy charged at Nico like a livid sea beast from the deep. Nico used Darkplunge to block an attack from Percy's Umbrella guitar sword. An epic battle began to stir between them til eventually Percy started to channel his power into his umbrella guitar sword from which he summoned the great Cyborgorila from the lost city of Atlantis on Mars. The Mighty cyber simian punched Nico making his head fly off into the dimension of naught. The headless Nico Bowed to Percy "Thou hath proven thy worth" he said to his superior "My love you are victorious!" cheered Annabeth embracing her master "This calls for a celebration hit Bob!" Bob the emu began to play "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls on his cat piano. Annabeth began to dance her hips swaying to the infernal feline tune, her golden curls twirling, and whipping her chain leash in the air. Percy observed his nubile girlfriend from his throne deeply aroused. Suddenly a figure burst through the ceiling it was Athena the goddess of wisdom but she colored by an idiot "PERCY!" she yelled in fury "YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE MUFFINS FOR THE LAST TIME!" she began to transform into a swarm of owls riding chainsaws like unicycles in a loop. Annabeth jumped in front of the owl swarm "Mother I will not let harm my beloved!" she yelled defiance as she fired lasers from her bra at the chainsaw unicycle riding owl swarm which then exploded leaving athena lying there on there floor "Why my daughter?" she said in a betrayed voice she then fell dead disintegrating into a million tap dancing clams.

"You have done well my love" Percy said to Annabeth who began to walk up to the throne til she was face to face with the boy she oh so loved. Their lips then embraced each other which set the constellation aflame and birthed new star babies. The cyborgorila began clapping his hand in joy at the sight of newborn starlings.

Meanwhile in The Dimension of Naught….

Nico's disembodied head floats endlessly through the void he thought about chicken wings till he came upon a moon made out of cheese which he began immediately devour.

The End


	2. Sue Hunt

Leo stalked through the vast frozen jungles of Artemis's underwear drawer with his badger launching gun at his side. "Be very quiet" he says to you the reader "I'm hunting sues" and that is when he saw it: the biggest mary sue that he has seen yet "It's head will be on my wall" he whispered to himself with a hint of determination, he aimed his badger gun at the sue's head. WIth one pull of the trigger it would all be over for the vexing OC but before that could happen another appeared from behind Leo he looked over his shoulders at the unrealistic and annoying beauty "Clever sue" he said to the creature. The sue pounced onto Leo trying to kiss him "I will never be your love interest!" he yelled in defiance, when suddenly Zombie Grover appeared out nowhere with a machine shotgun attached to his groin. Zombie Grover thrusted his pelvis which triggered his groin gun to fire blowing the sue's head completely off.

Some sue blood had landed on Leo's face which he then licked off "Cherry flavored" he muttered to himself. "I give you my gratitude undead satyr" Leo said bowing in respect to Zombie Grover who replied with a throaty moan. A pack of saber tooth vampires came charging out of the jungle towards the duo Then a cyclops appeared, it was Tyson who held out his arm which wasn't an arm but a robot shark made out of ice and fired laserwater at the advancing vampires OBLITERATING THE FUCK OUT OF THEM.

Meanwhile…..

A princess stared out from the balcony of her sugar butt castle, well at least she would if she had a head. "When will I find true love and a head?" the headless princess said to herself when out of the sky the head Nico landed on her shoulders. "Oh happiness I have a head now!" Princess Nico-head said with great joy "Now off to find a date!". Princess Nico-head skipped through the frozen jungle forest, her samurai sword legs slicing off the heads of chocolate lunar rabbits, she then came across a trio eating the remains of a Mary Sue. Tyson looked up at the princess and their eyes locked on to each other. It was love at first sight.


End file.
